Паймон
Паймон (パイモン, Paimon) — джинн извращенной любви и хаоса, владеет стихией ветра. Владелец — Рэн Хакуэй (сосуд — веер). Предыдущие место обитания — девятый лабиринт. Внешность Как и все джинны, Паймон имеет синий оттенок кожи, третий глаз на лбу и огромный рост. У неё голубые глаза, длинные тёмно-синие волосы и остроконечные длинные уши, напоминающие эльфийские. Джинн имеет потрясающую фигуру, тонкую талию, округлые бедра и большую грудь, которую она никогда не прикрывает. Одежда Паймон — это свободные белые шорты, которые соединяются с ожерельем тонкими полосками ткани. На сосках, на пупке и на ушах у неё пирсинг. Личность Порождение маниакальной любви и хаоса, Паймон очень кокетлива и соблазнительна по характеру. Она любит играть с окружающими, это видно, когда она дразнит Уго, зная, что он слаб против женщин. Прошлое Паймон жила во времена Альма-Торан и была приближённой короля Соломона. Она была в хороших отношениях с Заганом и Амоном и вынуждена была часто встревать в их споры, чтобы прекратить ругань между ними. Паймон, как и остальные джинны, была создана Королем Соломоном из Рух. Сюжет Арка Кога When Аладдин touches Хакуэй's Metal Vessel, Paimon appears asking who will become a king, although she's already on contract. She introduces herself and wonders where Hakuei got enough power to summon her, but realizes that Aladdin, a Маги, is there. Then, Уго appears before her what makes her happy to meet someone extraordinary again. At first, she teases him but quickly talks to him and learns what's happened. She comes back to Hakuei's side and announces that she understands the situation and knows about unusual things going around the world now, but, as she clings to her, she says she doesn't care about it. She wants to give Hakuei a power to become the king. Aladdin asks her about what "Magi" is, much to her surprise. She tells him about who Magi is and what is his role. She also mentions that Hakuei has been chosen as King Vessel by another Маги. She then asks him if he's chosen his own king before.Ночь 25 Арка Познания мира Арка Альма-Торан Paimon is briefly shown in Aladdin's projection with the Djinn praising Solomon for uniting different specimens of the world. When Лерайе sees Фокалор flirting with other women, and she feels angry for loving a cheater, Paimon suggests that Leraje must love her instead of Focalor. When the people are sent away from Alma Torran and the Djinn are left, Ugo visits Paimon's city where she stated that she would have been happier that Aladdin is a girl and asked for Ugo's response. He becomes scared and flustered at the advancing girl and states that he felt awkward in the city and asked to leave. Способности Отношения Хакуэй Рэн Паймон относится к Хакуэй нежно и покровительственно, при обращении она всегда называет её ласково «Хакуэй-тян». По словам Паймон, ей не важны дела внешнего мира, вся её сила посвящена лишь тому, чтобы сделать Хакуэй «королевой». Интересные факты * Ее имя, вероятно, взято из книги «Малый ключ Соломона». В первом разделе этой книги, озаглавленном Ars Goetia, описано несколько демонов, Паймон — девятая. Подземелье, в котором жила Паймон, тоже было девятым. Ссылки Навигация en:Paimon Категория:Джинны Категория:Женские персонажи Категория:Империя Ко Категория:Обличие джинна Категория:Требуется перевод Категория:Альма-Торан